Dominic Corleone
Dominic Bonanno Placci, born Dominic Trapani, also known as Dominic Corleone, was an Italian-American mobster of Sicilian origin who was a mob boss and head of the feared Trapani crime family. In 1959, as a colleague and son of paternal uncle of Aldo Trapani, he became the new boss of the Trapani mob after Trapani's death in Havana. For the next year, he took over New York, Miami, and Havana from rival families and killed the top mob boss Hyman Roth in 1960. He was known to be a brutal boss, killing his enemies out of revenge with maximum anger, while also killing some of his own men. Biography Early Life and Career .]]Dominic was born in 1924 to two immigrants who had come from Sicily to America in 1912. He was raised in a rough Queens, New York City neighborhood, where he developed his ferocity. He began fighting other people for money in 1942, before serving in World War II in the Western Desert and in the Italian Campaign, fighting under Mark W. Clark. By 1945, he was a tough man, and was accepted into the Corleone crime family at the recommendation of Michael Corleone, who admired Dominic's tough fighting skills. Dominic boosted cars for Don Vito Corleone in his first years, before joining the Trapani crime family in 1952 when Corleone capo Aldo Trapani was given permission to form his own crime family alongside Peter Clemenza and Salvatore Tessio. Dominic became the Underboss to Aldo, who was Michael's right-hand man after the death of Clemenza of a heart attack in 1957.He is Great Grandson of Antonioy Andolini. In December 1958, Dominic and Aldo Trapani attended a summit of all mob bosses of Miami in Havana, Cuba, with Hyman Roth to discuss the division of his casino businesses and other operations to other dons should he retire, on his 68th birthday. However, at the time, the Cuban rebels who wanted to overthrow pro-Mafia president Fulgencio Batista had entered Havana, attacking the city and interrupting the New Years' Party. The mob bosses tried to escape, fighting their way through the Cuban rebels and government troops. Aldo Trapani was shot in the neck by a sniper when they reached the Corleone airplane, but Don Michael and Fredo Corleone, as well as Dominic, made it out. On the plane ride back to New York City, Michael told Fredo Corleone to take care of Aldo Trapani's mother, while Dominic was made Don of New York. Miami Conflict Dominic's first challenge was a rebellion by Carmine Rosato and Tony Rosato, two caporegimes of the Clemenza-Trapani family who took what they had and splintered off to make their own families rather than stick alongside the Corleones, and were allegedly backed by the Roth Syndicate. Dominc became known for his brutality when he murdered over 100 mobsters in the mob war with Carmine Rosato, before killing him following a botched assassination attempt that almost killed Corleone capo Frank Pentangeli and Dominic, at a peace meeting at Richie's Tavern. He recruited made men into his new family, including Bill Bardi and Jimmy Lira. They blew up the Carmine Rosato Compound in Astoria, Queens, and eliminated the Carmine Rosato family. After his success here, he was called on the telephone by Hyman Roth, who wanted him to book a flight to Miami to help him out with things down there, as he was known to be a good leader in battle and his successes traveled fast in the news. Dominic assisted him in rescuing Steven Ciccoricco from the Granados crime family after taking out a few of Don Rico Granados's businesses, including Foreplay Pictures. He conquered most of the Granados family's territories in Miami by the time that Tony Rosato's organization was at the peak of its power, so Dominic also focused on crushing him. Hustling shopkeepers was what Dominic did for more cash, and he recruited more men into his family. Soon, he killed all of the made men in the two families and blew up the Granados Compound in Palmetto and the Tony Rosato Compound near Edgemont Park. Dominic was becoming a serious threat to Hyman Roth, who arranged for a Mangano crime family invasion. The Manganos and Dominic's family were allied at first, but he sent hitmen to the Corleone Miami Safehouse to fool Dominic into thinking that Don Samuele Mangano had tried to betray him. In return, he murdered Giovanni Corbinelli, a soldier in the Mangano family, without the permission of Mangano, starting a mob war. The Mangano commander in the field, Giorgio Strozzi, took over much of Dominic's territories, but Dominic beat him to death in Cuba when it became time to invade the Mangano interests there. The Trapanis took over Casino Imperiale and the Casino Havana in Havana, and blew up the Mangano Compound in early 1960. Desperate, Hyman Roth arranged for the Cuban mafioso Esteban Almeida to enter the Presidential Palace in Cuba just as Dominic was about to assassinate Castro as a deal to CIA agent Henry Mitchell, hoping to restore Batista's rule and make the country pro-mafia again. Almeida's men chased Dominic out, and he fled back to Miami on a plane, just in time to avoid being captured by Cuban police. After this, during the Kane Hearings on organized crime against Michael Corleone, Dominic found out that Roth had set him up, as he found that a key testifyer Vincenzo Pentangeli had been kidnapped from Luca Brasi's Safehouse and his bodyguard Guadalupe Amorizano killed. Dominic shot his way through Roth's men and found Vincenzo, returning him to the courtroom to stop his brother Frank (who believed that Michael set him up in the assassination attempt by Carmine Rosato) from testifying and breaking Omerta. After the trial ended in disarray with Pentangeli denying all that he had said in a sworn statement, Dominic was sent by Michael Corleone to finish off the last of the families, kill the now gone-rogue Mitchell, and murder Roth after all of this had been done. He also wanted Fredo dealt with for unwittingly conspiring with Roth, but only after Roth died. Dominic bombed the Almeida Compound and shot Mitchell on the rooftops of Havana, before promoting his Capo Jimmy Lira to Underboss. Dominic pushed Roth out of the open flight gate, not connected to a plane, breaking the old man's back. Meanwhile, Fredo was killed by Al Neri. This ended the Miami Conflict. After the Miami War (only his right arm apperared from Dominic's backside) in 1969.]]Dominic was honored by Michael Corleone as Godfather, ruling over New York, Florida, and Cuba, while the Corleone family moved solely to Las Vegas in Nevada, leaving Dominic as Capo de Tutta Capi. Dominic changed his name to "Dominic Corleone" with permission from Don Michael, and was acting boss of the Corleone crime family. With no more enemy families, Dominic focused on spending his time keeping corrupt officials on the take, making time with prostitutes, doing contract hits, robbing banks, and even taking part in political elections, electing Robert Rizzo as Lieutenant-Governor of Miami in 1963 after being elected to one term in 1959. In 1967, Dominic had his capos Bill Bardi and Joe Primanti killed in order to replace them with much more experienced made men, Roy Mancini and Tommy Mancini, the brothers of Lucy Mancini, the mistress of Michael Corleone's late brother Sonny Corleone. Dominic was a bachelor, spending most of his time with prostitutes, and frequently staying in Havana rather than New York, his home. Category:Corleones Category:Trapanis Category:Mobsters Category:Americans Category:Dons Category:1924 births Category:1981 deaths Category:Germans